victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariana
Mariana is the real life Pairing of Matt Bennett and Ariana Grande (Ma/'''tt and A/riana'). They, like most of the ''Victorious cast, are very close in real life and hang out a lot on and off set. Mariana has nothing to do with Cabbie, although some fans might think so. 'Mariana Moments' thumb *In the 7 Secrets with Victoria Justice video, Matt has his hand on Ariana's back looking at something on her phone and then wraps both his arms around Ariana. Later, Matt is seen swinging Ariana around side to side, while she's still in his arms and she is laughing. *In the fun facts Dan posted for the episode Stage Fighting Dan jokingly said that Matt was very happy all week because he got to kiss Daniella Monet and Ariana multiple times. *In Matt and Ariana's Pet Peeves Matt wanted to list Ariana's pet peeves and she let him, despite she already having a "good list." *In this video teen.com ariana said that matt is the funniest person she has ever met in her life and that matt came over last night and fooled around with her on her looping machinet -----------> *They are usually seen hanging out together behind the scenes of Victorious. *In one of Dan's videos (made while shooting Tori Gets Stuck) Ariana is poking Matt and hitting him with a blue worm toy while he has a blanket pulled over his head, giggling as she does so. She runs her finger over his mouth and he bites it through the blanket and refuses to let go, making her laugh. *In the Freak the Freak Out music video, Ariana and Matt do a silly dance together. *In the Beggin' On Your Knees music video, they are seen feeding each other with cotton candy. *In one of Ariana's Youtube videos (osnapitzari's ' a fun little video we made ') she and Matt are goofing around by singing, dancing and rapping. (Leon is included in this.) *'Matt Bennett: '(about Ariana's singing) " She sang in her beautiful voice...they never said I couldn't sing." *'Matt Bennett:' (about Ariana) "She is a very hilarious young woman, she has a bright future, as both, as actress and as a singer, and I'm very proud of her...And she's also short. She's very short". *On TwitPic, Ariana posts a picture of her with Matt (and Avan) and says "I love these boys :)". *Ariana did a segment for Popstar on "How To Dress Like Matt Bennett" and posted it on her Twitter. *On Twitter, Ariana posted "Photo of me & my friend, Matt at the Walmart signing the other day. So much fun @MattBennett ! ♥ twitpic.com/66ugrc." *Matt tweeted a video of him and Ariana doing an interview with oceanup and added "Oh my god it's Ariana Grande!" *In this video, Matt and Ariana kept looking at each other during the interview. Notice the fact that there’s so much space on the left of Ari and she’s all up on Matt :) *Matt tweeted "That's right, I've narrowed my options down to three EP names: Mott, Warm Fuzzies, and Little Tiger." and Ari responded "@MattBennett congrats matty! I love your music. I know everyone else will too!" *In this video, Matt and Ariana are standing very close together while playing the guitar. *Ariana said in an interview that she is thankful for Matt and that he so funny and he teaches her how to play guitar and they hang out alot, also in that same video Matt said he was thankful for Ariana sense of humor. 'Mariana Photo Gallery' Click here to see the Mariana photo gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships